


Never Again

by brookeap3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Rough Smut Week, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: Things get rough between Robin and Regina in the vault after she saves him from the fury as they both try to reassure themselves the other is alive and well.





	

Her back slams against the rough stone wall of her vault, Regina's mouth immediately captured by Robin's. It's a wonder they hadn't broken their necks down the stairs. His lips haven't left hers for more than the time it takes to suck in air before they're back to attacking hers. Hungrily. Passionately. Desperately.

He's angry.

Well perhaps angry isn't quite the right term but he's certainly not happy with her. Despite the fact that she's just saved his life (nearly lost her own in the process) but she'd saved him. And it had all worked out in the end. They'd defeated the fury.

Robin's mouth rips itself from hers, his teeth scraping down one side of her jaw, nipping at her chin as he bites his way up the other side to drag her earlobe between his teeth. "Do. Not. Do. That. Again." Each word is punctuated by a kiss along her neck as he tastes her skin, presses her harder against the stone at her back. He's normally not so rough with her but he's feeling a bit desperate at the moment. He'd been unable to protest when she'd done it, but as soon as she's saved him and he'd thought about what she'd been willing to risk for him Robin had had this gripping anxiety clawing at his throat, leaking through his limbs.

His hips pin hers to the wall as he rocks against her, one of his legs sneaking between hers so she can press herself against his thigh, grinding on it in a way that has him growing harder and desperate to have her. "Promise me, Regina." He thrusts against her, grips her hands and threads their fingers together, trapping them above her head as he brings his mouth back to hers in a hard kiss. It drags on for what feels like an eternity before they separate with barely an inch between their mouths. "Promise me you will not risk your life like that again." Robin's breath is hot against her lips and Regina feels her entire body tighten in response to the demand.

But she can't do that, won't lie and say she'll never end up in that situation again. Because she will not let him be hurt. "I can't." She nearly whimpers and Robin lets out a low growl of frustration in response. Damn stubborn woman. Doesn't she understand how valuable her life is? That his own is not worth the price of hers.

His forehead drops to rest against hers, their torsos flush against one another. "Damn it, Regina." Annoyance is laced in his tone, she hears it but doesn't know what to do about it. She will not let him die for her. Robin mouth meets hers in another bruising kiss and she relishes in it. Stroking his hands down the sides of her body he traces her curves reverently, igniting fire to her skin, burning them both. At least this he is certain he can use to convey some semblance of everything that thrives inside him for her. He knows he'll never convince her, he's tried, and will continue to do so but maybe for tonight he can at least make her see he can't live without her.

Robin's hands reach around to palm her ass, gripping and kneading it and Regina groans and hooks one of her legs over his hips. It brings their lower bodies directly together, lined up perfectly and God, he wants her. Needs to feel her.

All of a sudden Robin is frantically reaching for the buttons of her blouse, struggling to undo them at a speed that will reveal her to him as quickly as possible. Fingers clumsy as one by one he slips button through loop and her creamy, perfect skin comes into view. The swells of her breasts, displayed in a dark, plum colored bra that is gorgeous against her skin. The smooth, flat expanse of her belly. It drives him wild.

Her shirt flutters to the ground beside them as he sucks hard kisses down the column of her throat. Perhaps a bit more roughly than is wise but he has this frantic need to mark her as his, to claim her in some visible way. A physical reminder that blood still beats through her body.

Regina's own hands are sweeping up and down his arms, around the expanse of his back as her head tips backward, banging into the hard stone behind her. A measure of pain splinters through her skull but she's too caught up in Robin to give a damn. Everything he's doing to her feels incredible. This room is dim, only the flickering glow of candlelight illuminating the space. It reminds her of that first time here. When he'd come to her despite all the barriers in their way. The first time he'd chosen her over everyone else. And Regina has a sudden urge to try and capture that closeness they'd had again.

With a wave of her hand they're transported in a swirl of purple smoke to the private room she keeps here, hidden away from the world. Robin has very fond memories of this room. Of that first time they'd been together like this. He'd felt this desperate need that night as well. His desire for her all consuming to the point he'd been unable to resist her or himself. His only thought had been of her.

The difference is that night he'd wanted to cherish her, to treasure every second spent with their skin pressed against each other, to enjoy every kiss and caress, every shudder of her body beneath his fingertips. That isn't the case tonight. Right now he just wants her, that fast, rough flash of heat that assures him she's alive and well and that she's going to stay that way. For Robin can't imagine a world without Regina in it, doesn't even want to contemplate the possibility, and he will take her until he can breathe again.

He lands on his back, bouncing on the soft mattress beneath him and Regina atop him, straddling his waist. It's a pretty damn near amazing picture. Has all sorts of ideas of what he wants to do to her popping into his head. Robin doesn't get much time to let them play out though because it seems Regina has other plans.

Taking charge, she grinds her hips down on Robin's, circling them in a rhythm intended to drive them both insane. She's going to fuck him until neither one of them can move and maybe then this imminent feeling of doom will cease for the both of them. He's not the only one who worries. Who is terrified that they will lose someone else they love. And she's more than willing to follow Robin's lead, using sex as a means to bury that fear.

She lets his lips go with a wet pop, grinning down at him with a sassy smirk before Regina latches onto his throat, sucking firmly against his neck, scraping her teeth over his skin and nipping his adam's apple. Robin groans and Regina feels the vibrations against her lips, relishes in the way his fingers tighten at her hips, digging almost painfully into her skin. She's feeling just a little bit frenzied, Robin's concerns and her own bleeding together for an anxious cocktail of distress, and it's there in every kiss as she attacks his neck.

"Regina…" Robin's voice shatters through the quiet around him as he threads his fingers through her hair, trying to take back control. But she's not in the mood for that currently, not anymore. Right now she wants fast, hard, intense. Just wants Robin. And she knows he wants it too. "Regina, let me..." he manages before she's captured his lips in another searing kiss.

Nails scraping down his chest, she bites his lower lip. "It's my turn to lead, Robin. I want you. I need you. Now." Regina tells him in a clipped tone, her words tight, as if she's trying to hold it together and just barely managing to pull it off. It makes him pause, not quite willing to relinquish control, but he's helpless to deny her whatever she needs. Not anymore. Not after everything they've been through. First wives and separation and wicked sisters who turn out to be pregnant. And now near death. Too much for one couple to have had to endure. Yet, they're here. They've survived it all to end up here in each other's arms. So he meets her gaze, cups her cheek in his palm and nods.

It's all heat after that. Their mouths locked in battle, tongues waring and wet. Robin sits up and wraps his arms around Regina's back, cradles her in his lap, their torsos flush against each other as he kisses down her throat, nibbling here and there, drags his teeth over her collarbone. For every whiny moan she lets escape he digs his teeth that much harder into her skin and her nails form tiny half moon indentations into his skin where she's gripping his shoulders. It's hot. Sexy. That hint of violence behind their actions as much of a turn on as when they are tender with each other and it's exactly what she wants. What they both want. Every bite proving that they are alive and here. Together.

When he catches the thin strap of her bra with his teeth and pulls it off her shoulder she groans and grabs the open lapels of his shirt, fingers curling against the rough material and then she just pulls, rips it right down the middle, popping buttons until his toned chest is free to her gaze. The shreds of his top hang limply around his abdomen. Fire flashes through her eyes as she admires him. She could eat him alive. Right now.

Shoving him down on his back, Regina plants her hands on either side of his head and hovers over him. Her mouth barely an inch from his, warm breath ghosting over his lips and it's maddening. Before he can kiss her properly Regina is retreating, wicked gleam in her eyes. And then his arms are being whipped above his head, trapped within the sleeves and cuffs of the remainder of his shirt as they magically twist and tie together. He can't move his hands, Robin realizes and glares at her. "Let me go." He demands. He'd been the one to start this after all and he's not sure how the tables have been turned on him entirely.

Regina merely shakes her head at him, smirking as she tickles her fingers across his chest. "I don't think so." The tip of her index finger brushes lightly over the thin scar on his abdomen, barely even there it's so faint. She doesn't recognize it, frowns down at the tiny, jagged line that is hardly visible. Is this from the fury? From when he was being attacked? But his body is trapped under hers. Hard and firm and solid. Another reminder that all is as it should be now so Regina doesn't let her mind dwell on it at the moment. She'll ask him where it came from later.

Instead she rakes her nails down his chest, the tiny, curly hair rough beneath her touch as she makes quick work of unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them off with a flourish. Robin is eyeing her hungrily and it makes her feel powerful, something in the way his gaze wanders over her body comforting after the turbulence of the past few days. She's not above taunting him though.

With him secured to the bed and unable to do anything about it she grins sinfully and stands up. Regina's hands hook onto her own pant button and she slowly slips it through, pushing them off her hips and letting them fall to the floor in a pool of fabric.

Those deep blue eyes turn scorching when she reaches around for the hook of her bra, snapping it open and letting it slide languidly down her arms before she tosses it aside. His voice is rough and gravely when he demands again, "Regina, untie me." To which she merely shakes her head and smirks as her panties follow the same path as her slacks and then she's bare and tempting and Robin thinks he might go mad with wanting her.

She's crawling back on the bed before he can truly contemplate how he can break his restraints. An impossible feat as she's securing him with magic. But when she looks like that and takes him in hand to tease, bends her head and swipes that tongue of hers over the very tip of him once, he thinks he just might have the willpower to try. He wants his hands on her.

Regina enjoys being in control, having him at her mercy. Stroking up and down the length of him, she takes in the feel of soft skin beneath her fingers, wrapped around steel, traces the bulging veins of his member with her fingertip. Loves the way his hips buck up into her hand. This is power. Having him at her mercy, deciding what pleasure to give or deny and a part of her revels in it, makes her want to do all sorts of wicked things to him.

Her fingernails scratch at his thighs as she continues to tease him and he twitches in her palm when she leans over and lets out a warm woosh of air over him, mouth hovering an inch from his head until Robin breaks and pleads with her. Then she envelops him in her mouth and he lets out a deep and satisfying grown to both their ears. Regina works him over with her mouth, bobbing up and down on his cock and twisting her hand around his shaft as she sucks him firmly. The flat of her tongue slides against him and she can tell he's struggling to hold back, to stay in control while she toys with him.

She takes him as deep as he can go. It's not all that often she does this for him, usually only when she's trying to drive him mad or torment him in some way. Like now. But when she does Regina tries her best to go all out. And the sounds Robin makes while she sucks his cock are delightful. Strangled moans and deep grunts. His hands are clenched, nails digging into his palms and knuckles white from the combined effort of containing himself and having nothing to grip on to. Regina almost feels bad.

But the muscles in his thighs are quivering, and when she gently scrapes her teeth over him and Robin loses it, she feels no remorse at all. "Stop. You have to stop. Let me go, Regina." She release him with a final firm suck, impish grin on her face as she flicks her wrist and release the magic that has been binding his arms.

Discarding the remainder of his shirt, he's on her in a second, mouth hungrily attaching to hers over and over again, tongue thrusting into her mouth to taste her. Hands sweep frantically over any part of her he can reach, having been denied the ability to touch all that olive skin for as long as he has been. Fingers find her breasts, twisting and tugging at her nipples as she moans into his mouth.

It feels so good. This mad rush of feeling, senses on overload so she can't think of anything but Robin and what he does to her. She wants him desperately. Clearly a mutual feeling if the way his lips have hungrily migrated down to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking firmly, is any indication. Then he bites her and Regina groans, wants to sink her own teeth into his flesh but she contents herself with threading her fingers through his hair and gripping painfully, pulling him closer. He brings her nearer to him, their bodies flush against each other and she feels his arousal poking at her. Needs him inside her as fast as humanly possible.

Luckily, Robin seems to feel the same because he's pulling away from her, watching her with wide pupils and a hungry, desperate look in his eye that makes Regina's entire body throb in anticipation.

"Turn around."

His voice is rough and deep, demanding, and it sends shivers down Regina's spine as she gives him a look but Robin only repeats his words before she relents and complies. Rolling off him and adjusts until she's on her knees on the bed. She feels the bed dip as he shifts and stands, moving behind her and gripping her hips. One of his hands slides down her spine, running along every vertebra before they're rubbing over her ass and then she feels his cock sliding through her wet folds, coating himself. Regina arches her back and digs her upper body deeper into the mattress, pressing her breasts against the soft material and stretching her shoulders in anticipation. This is it. Finally.

Then Robin is plunging into her, filling her and stretching her. He sets a demanding pace, pounding in and out of her, hitting that delicious spot deep inside her that causes her toes to curl. It's perfect. Exactly what they both need. This closeness, the joining of bodies and limbs. Every thrust inside her driving them closer and closer to the edge. And each other.

The smack to her ass is a surprise and Regina yelps instinctively when he does it, but the light sting is not an unpleasant sensation and when Robin does it again, then a third time she moans, begs him to go harder, faster. There's absolutely zero resistance as he slides fiercely in and out of her. She's wet and slick and Robin is fucking her hard and fast. Just as she's asked.

She feels bloody marvelous. All of her warm, wet heat surrounding him. Robin leans forward, pressing his front to her back, kissing the nape of her neck as he drives into her. With one hand braced on the bed over her shoulder his arm snakes around her waist, pulling her body flush against his, every part of them from shoulders to hips pressed together. Robin cups Regina's breast in his hand, pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger and pulling, The sound of pleasure the movement evokes from her is positively sinful.

Bringing his mouth to her ear Robin asks her, "Does this feel good, love? Do you like it like this? Being rough? Does my cock feel good inside you?"

The barrage of questions are muddled through her sex addled brain. How does he expect her to answer when she can't think of anything beyond the most basic of her needs, of the feeling of being taken like this? She manages a string of sounds that are nowhere near decipherable as he continues to slam into her, not letting up one bit.

Chuckling, he questions, "What was that?" The hand that had been torturing her breast now wandering lower, over her sweat slicked abdomen to between her thighs. He finds her clit and gives it a quick rub, jolting Regina's system into overdrive.

Damn him.

Struggling to form a proper sentence she pants, "God— Robin—" His thumb is circling that sensitive bundle of nerves now and her limbs are shaking with the overload of sensations he's forcing upon her. "It's— yes, yes— just like that." She begs when his hand moves faster between her legs and his cock picks up pace inside her as well. The dual stimulation sky rocketing her responses.

It's all just too much. She screams, knows she does. And thank god they are _here_. In her vault. Where they are well removed from everything and hidden away in this room where no one can find them because she's _loud_. And there's nothing she can do to prevent her natural response to what he's doing to her. But she's close. So, so close. Every muscle in her body is tense, poised on the fine edge of climax.

A few more thrusts are all it takes to have Regina clenching tightly around him, her muscles spasming as he continues thrusting into her. Robin doesn't slow down any as he kisses her naked back and lets her ride out her orgasm, close behind. His hands find purchase on her hips again, steadying her as he stands and pumps in and out of her rapidly.

With a groan of his own his hips jerk into her a few more times and then still as he spills inside her, swept up in the wave of pleasure. Robin's forehead falls to land on Regina's back. They are both panting, out of breath and damp from exertion. Letting out a contented sigh, Robin pulls out of her, flopping down onto the bed beside her and draws Regina into his arms so she's splayed across his chest.

His fingers trail tenderly up and down her spine as he kisses the top of her head. Regina only burrows into his body more deeply, tucking her head between his shoulder and neck and humming her pleasure. Her entire body feels sated and thoroughly used in the best way. "Well...that was…"

Robin laughs lightly, jostling them a bit before settling and says, "Yes it was." He tips her chin up so he can meet those beautiful brown eyes. The ones he knows without a doubt he would be lost were they suddenly to disappear from his life. And he pleads with her, "No more near death experiences? For either of us. Deal?"

It's not something either of them can truly guarantee. But for now, for tonight she can agree to this. Regina studies him then nods slowly, stretching a bit until she can kiss him. A long and lingering kiss.

"Deal."


End file.
